The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall
| nextepisode= }} The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall is the thirteenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise With a phantom knight haunting the transported Scottish Hagglethorn Castle, the ancestral home of famed musician, Davy Jones, his uncle has no choice but to hand it over to his cousin, the Duke of Strathmore. But with Mystery Inc. in the area, there may be a chance at solving the mystery, yet. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Davy Jones * Sir Sedgwick * Creech Villains: * Haunted Horseman * Cyrus Wheedly * Duke of Strathmore * Moat Monster Other characters: * Henry VIII * Anne Boleyn * Jupiter * Monkees Locations * Cyrus Wheedly's farm * Hagglethorn Castle ** Subterranean cave Objects * Splinter * Horseshoe Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * "I Can Make You Happy", the song used in this episode, was previously used in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . In that episode, it was performed by George A. Robertson, Jr. * This is the only episode that features a chase scene that does not include Shaggy and Scooby. * This episode seems to bear a resemblance to the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode , in that they both have castles that were imported from Europe to America. The latter in this case from Transylvania, and were meant to serve as tourist attractions until someone scared the tourists away for their own benefit. * After Davy falls down the stairs in the tin can suit of armour, Velma then insists on helping him out of his "outfit", right after the matter, Fred states, "Women! Go figure them out!" An interesting comment and situation made in a kids TV show. * Davy Jones passed away on February 29, 2012, at the age of 66. Cultural references * Shaggy mentions Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. In English history, Henry VIII was king of England from 1509 to 1547 known for his six wives who were either beheaded or had their marriage annulled because they could not produce a rightful heir. Anne Boleyn (1501-1536) was his second wife who was beheaded due of her miscarriages. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the Haunted horseman rides up to and into the barn he is transparent. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The title card spells Davy Jones' first name as "Davey", which is not how Mr. Jones was known professionally. * This episode reveals that Fred has a nephew that was three years old at the time it took place indicating he has at least one brother or sister, but this hasn't been referenced since, and the DTV implies that he's an only child. * Shaggy is shown to be allergic to hay in this episode, but he functioned without issue in previous episodes that took place in a farm setting (like The Frickert Fracas), and in future episodes. The hay allergy is never brought up again, making it a deus ex machina. * Scooby's howling is also an example of a deus ex machina. * It's still mysterious who exactly was hiding behind the white sheet in the music room. Did the Duke of Strathmore also have a henchman? * The song-and-chase sequence of the episode is written as Davy Jones attempting to use music to "soothe the savage beast" at Velma's suggestion. The end of the sequence places Mr. Jones hiding underwater breathing through a straw, a situation in which it would be difficult to sing properly. And somehow the Moat Monster wasn't able to follow the singing to his hiding place. * After the moat monster's costume is destroyed and the gang try to find their way out of the cave, Velma states that before the costume was destroyed the person was hopping with their feet side by side and afterwards ran like a human being with one foot in front of the other. The problem is, during much of the chase the moat monster puts one foot in front of the other; though he is usually doing so on all fours, there were times when he leaned back and used only his hind legs to move about. * While they were running away from the moat monster in the moat of the castle, Scooby and Shaggy can run/walk on water. This situation disobeys the law of physics since people cannot walk/run at water whatsoever due to the low density of the water. Home media * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019 Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes